Mikan Sakura
by kitkat017
Summary: This is not another cindrella story.  Its a Snow White one.  Based on the movie Sydney White.  The dorfs are now dorks and the kingdom is now a college.  Freedom to the 7th power. BIG OOC.  pleas enjoy.


Mikan Sakura

Warning: this is based off a movie I just watch and if its bad its because I'm writing this at 12:06 yes I did just look at the clock to get the time (BTW IM A GEEK HAHAHAHAHA)

Kitkat: hey hey hey party people. It's me again

Natsume: Oh Dear God

Mikan: what are you going to right today?

Kitkat: well its just me...

Natsume: thank god.

Mikan: well what are you going to right about?

Kitkat: well I just watched Sydney White. It's a movie like snow white but better. I suggest you watch it. Oh yeah instead of 7 dorfs its 7 dorks. Really funny. Sorry Ruka I will have to make you a dork or you can be a big jerk (BTW the jerk is a side character)

Ruka: I will be a dork

Kitkat: good BTW there is BIG OOC in this fanfic.

Hotaru: she does not own Gakuen Alice. Now get goning with the fanfic.

Kitkat: one more anoucement. There will be random characters in this fanfic because there are too little characters in Gakuen Alice.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Hi my name is Mikan Sakura. My dad is a plumber for new homes. Since my mother did 9 years ago my dad took care of me. He did a good job, but sometimes I need a mom. Like the time when he had to teach me about puberty or a break-up. Mostly I just want her. I was raised by construction workers. Now I'm 18 and going to the same college as my mother did. I am going to try and get into the same sorority house as her.

"Here, sign it and pass it" one worker said to the other. Her signed it and stapled it to the pillar in front of another worker. He signed it and gave it to Mikans dad, Izumi.

"Hey get out from under there." He said while kicking me lightly to come from under the sink she was working on.

"You guys want something?" she asks. He gives her the letter. "awww" I say as i looks at the note.

"Here" Izumi says as he hands me a gift wrapped in gold paper.

"OMG is this the 180 power drill!" (A/N I just made that up. BTW that's an inside joke with Dot) I say excitedly.

"No" as he starts laughing "it's something you can actually use. We all pitched in to get it." He says. I start to unwrap the gold paper and see a box of the Mac Book Pro. "It's for you to do you papers on and of course email me." He says

"Thank you" I say as I'm about to cry. After we leave I go to my room to pack. I find moms box. It says to open it before I go to college. I pack everything in a small suitcase and take the other one of my bed. I go down stairs and get in the car. My dad is going to drive me to the bus. I'm very excited. We get out of the car to say our good-bye.

"I know your mother would know what to say." He says to me. I look up at him and nod. "I guess I'm not good at saying good-bye."

"Dad I'm not going to be gone forever. It's just for 4 years and I will stay in touch with you, and you promised you won't do this mushy stuff." I say to him I a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess you're right. You better hurry you don't want to be late." We hug and I go on the bus. I find an empty seat. I take out the box and look in it. I find pictures of my mom and her friends. I took out a note and read it. It said:

Dear Mikan,

I'm sorry I'm not there to say good-bye and see you off. I know you will love sorority house. I want you to have fun. Be a good girl. I hope you will have a good time and fill this box with memories of your own.

Love,

You're Mom.

I look at all the pictures and find a box with her pin it_. I will defiantly get into the sorority house. Nothing can stop me_. I think to myself.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Kitkat: how was it

Natsume: I wasn't even in it.

Mikan: don't get all panties in a twist.

Natsume: No I think that's you

Mikan: No you're the one complaining

(Mikan and Natsume start bickering)

Hotaru: will I be able to blackmail.

Kitkat: No

Hotaru: why that's not my character

Kitkat: I know that's why it BIG OOC weirdo

Hotaru: what did you call me?

Kitkat: Nothing

(Kitkat and Hotau start fighting)

Ruka: (sweat drop) well kitkat need at least 5 reviews to continue

Kitkat: (stops fighting) Please click the magical button (starts fighting again)

Ruka_: Wow kitkat is really weird (_ says in his mind)


End file.
